Kitchen appliances are customary in actual use, wherein a coaxial spindle is rotatably seated on the bottom of the receptacle and on which a tool is arranged, which rotates inside the receptacle and is driven by a motive source arranged outside of, particularly underneath, the receptacle, for example in the form of a drive motor. The spindle extends from the bottom into the interior of the receptacle, which is often enclosed by a protective sleeve formed on the bottom, hampers the removal of the processed food from the receptacle and is also in the way in an interfering manner when cleaning the receptacle. Basically the same applies to another construction of such kitchen appliances, wherein a rigid arbor is anchored in the bottom of the receptacle, projects into the interior of the receptacle and is used for seating or guiding a tool which is driven from a motive source extending with a driveshaft from above into the receptacle and capable of being coupled with the tool seated on the arbor. Hampering the removal of the food becomes greater and cleaning of the receptacle becomes the more difficult, the narrower the diameter of the mostly cylindrical cup- or urn-shaped receptacle. With a decreasing diameter of the receptacle, the radial width of the annular space located between the central arbor or spindle and the inner wall of the receptacle becomes less, with the result that it becomes difficult, or even impossible, for the user to enter this annular space with his entire hand. The user is forced to employ the aid of spatulas or scrapers for removing the processed food from the receptacle, which is cumbersome. In actual use it has moreover been found that for this reason the user, not infrequently because of laziness, uses unsuitable tools, such a metal spoons, knives and the like for removing the food, which quite often leads to damage of the receptacle which, as a rule, is made of plastic.
The device for comminuting food described in DE 36 41 902 C2 is a typical example of a kitchen appliance of the type described. With this device, a receptacle in the shape of a cup-shaped inner shell for receiving food is sealingly screwed together with an outer shell, which surrounds it and has supporting feet, and is closed by a lid, which is releasably connected with it by means of a quarter-turn fastener. A comminuting tool is rotatably seated via an appropriate bearing on the bottom of the inner shell and is connected with a spindle butt, which extends centered through the inner shell and is designed to be coupled with the driveshaft of a hand-held blender placed on a corresponding opening in the lid. Recessed grips on the outer shell make it possible to hold the device with one hand during operation. Essentially, the comminuted food can only be dumped out of the inner shell, wherein the removal of portions stuck on the inner wall is difficult, and cleaning of the inner shell is not easy, particularly because of the tool which is fixedly connected with it.
In connection with other kitchen appliances which are used as additional devices together with hand-held blenders, it is known to seat or guide the tool on a concentric arbor rigidly inserted into the bottom of the receptacle, and to couple it on the side opposite this arbor with the driveshaft of the hand-held blender placed on the lid of the receptacle. Although with this construction it is possible to remove the tool from the receptacle, removal of the processed food from the receptacle is not simple enough.